Exo Pick up line series
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: Hey! So as the title already says this is a series of short chapters all with the theme of the members of Exo trying to woo you with a pick up line. It might be cute, sappy or really bad...but hey who could resist them?
1. Pick me up - Chanyeol

Chanyeol pursed his lips as he took another sip of his drink. His eyes were glued to a certain someone that only sat a few seats away from him in the small café. He had come here several times before but never had he seen you before. Your bright eyes that instantly drew his attention, the cute giggle and the way you brushed a hand through your hair that looked so soft. Sighing he rested his head on the palm of his hand. For a while now Chanyeol had pondered about the best way to approach you but none seemed good enough. Normally it was so easy for him to talk to new people. But just looking in your general direction made him speechless.

With a pout he turned his head to stare out the shop's big window. Thousands of people passed by but none of them caught his eye like you did. There was something special to you. He couldn't really describe it but besides seeming cheerful there was a certain sadness enveloping you. Those dark shadows, he felt the need to free you from them. Chanyeol wasn't called the happy virus for nothing after all. His good mood easily infected the people around him.

Still being stuck in his own track of thoughts he didn't notice a man taking the seat across from him. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Said man asked startling Chanyeol back to reality. The latter stared wide eyed at the person that disrupted his little fantasy world. It turned out to be his best friend Baekhyun. Ignoring his friend's words Chanyeol replied with a question of his own, wanting to know what he was doing here.

"Oh I was meeting an old friend. The girl you kept staring at to be exact." His expression was smug as he watched how Chanyeol would react to that revelation. It was priceless. Instantly the taller man's mouth hung open wide just like his eyes. Quickly he regained his composure before leaning closer to Baekhyun telling him that he wanted to talk to you but didn't dare to approach you. His friend chuckled as he stood up to push Chanyeol out of his chair and in your direction.

Standing now right behind you Chanyeol still thought about how to start a conversation with you. Baekhyun on the other hand thought that he just needed one more little push so he received just that. Stumbling over his own long legs the tall man crashed to the floor right next to you. Shocked by the sudden sound and movement you stared at Chanyeol who slowly sat up. Your eyes met and and a wide grin spread on both of your faces instantly.

"Hehe seems like I have fallen for you." laughing at Chanyeol's silly statement you stretched out your hand to help him back up. Still grinning cheerfully the young man got back on his feet. Maybe it wasn't the perfect way to start a conversation with someone you wanted to impress but at least you laughed. To put it quite frankly it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"Ah right! My name is Chanyeol. What's yours?" after hearing the man's name you looked stunned for a while. Baekhyun had told you about him before, always stating that the two of you would match perfectly. Now meeting Chanyeol in this way couldn't be a coincidence. You made a mental note to thank Baek later. Smiling once more you finally revealed your name earning a relieved sigh from Chanyeol.

The latter quickly sat down across from you and grabbed your hands. They fit perfectly into his slightly bigger ones, making you feel warm and protected. "So how about we go on a date? Right now?" asking his voice was thick with nervousness and uncertainty but there was still a ray of hope left in his eyes.

"Oh uhm...I'm sorry but I can't." Sadly you had to decline his sweet offer. A hurt puppy look appeared on his face breaking your heart. You'd really love to go out with him right this instant but you had already made plans with your family. Explaining your reasons to Chanyeol you also told him that you'd gladly accept his offer for another day. Cheering up instantly again he practically jumped up from his seat and fist pumped the air with a cry of victory. Of course it attracted all the cafe's visitors attention but you couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe he really was the right one to lift all your sorrows and give all your love to in exchange. So in the end the two of you traded numbers to settle plans for your first date. It would surely be fun.


	2. Our galaxy - Kris

You were at a small cafe with a friend of yours. Chatting happily about everything that happened to all of you earlier this week. Suddenly she pointed behind you towards a young man that had just entered the shop. He definitely stood out with his tall figure and a certain mysterious air that caught your attention. Whispering you kept talking about how you'd wish that someone like him would notice and be interested in you. But unlike him you had a rather subtle presence and sometimes even were forgotten.

Huffing you rested your head on your hands still with the idea of finally finding someone to only have eyes for you. Would this day even come? Pouting you started to feel upset with yourself. Wanting to escape the dark thoughts clouding your mind you practically jumped from your seat to go to the restroom. But you went through with your action without checking for other people around you. So it happened that the good looking guy from earlier was walking right behind you. His coffee went flying before landing on his shirt.

Gasping you clasped your hands over your mouth as you saw the mess you caused. Despite being drenched with the brown liquid the man was smiling as he looked at the stain. "I'm so sorry. That was all my fault...uhm you should quickly wash that." Apologizing over and over you frantically tried to at least help him by carefully drying the wet spot with some tissues. Suddenly his big hand stopped yours making you look up into his gentle eyes.

"It's quite alright I can be pretty clumsy myself. But...would you help me soak the stain? I'm not good at stuff like that." After hearing his request it took you a few minutes to actually process what he said to you. You? Help him? With his shirt? Well you were the reason it was in it's current state so that was the least you could repay him so you agreed. Quickly the two of you went to the restroom, of course after making sure that no other guests were there.

Nervous you stood in front of the sink while the tall man took off his shirt and handed it to you. Would it be rude to stare now? Even though you wanted to risk a look you decided against it.

While working on removing the stain as best as you could for now you noticed that he wasn't holding back his stares at all. His eyes never leave you, following your every movemen. Even though this was what you wished for just earlier you couldn't exactly wrap your mind around it. Was this actually happening? Did you hit your head and this was all a dream?

Chuckling caught your attention and stopped your racing thoughts. The tall man had leaned closer, one of his hands resting on the sink you used while he tried to catch your attention.

"My name is Kris by the way. What's yours?"A faint red color covered you cheeks as you told him your name. More chuckling came from him as he repeated it to himself. Hearing him say your name with his deep and soft voice made shivers run down your back, but in a pleasant way. Still it got harder and harder to concentrate on what you were doing. Was he trying to tease you?

After a few more moments of washing you had most of the coffee removed from the shirt. Luckily you somehow managed to not get distracted. Giving it a good wring to remove some of the wetness you handed it back to Kris. "Just wash it one more time and it should be as good as new. And sorry again for earlier." You explained as he grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder with a thank you.

Only now you noticed the bare muscular chest right in front of you. He definitely was something else. Such a gorgeous young man even talking to you right now felt rather unreal. Yet it was happening and you couldn't help but smile widely. Quickly you adjusted your gaze from his chest to his eyes but the butterflies in your stomach wouldn't calm down. Your heart had been racing ever since you knocked his coffee over it started to pick up speed now. The redness on your face started to intensify as well while you nervously bit your lip.

Kris had kept watching you the whole time and every of your little actions, be it the blush or the lip bite it made him only fall deeper for you. Almost as soon as he entered the cafe he noticed you and could help want to talk to you. Actually he just planed to join you and your friend at your table but the little coffee incidence gave him a chance to get you alone. Smirking to himself Kris finally let out what he wanted to tell you this whole time.

"You know if I had a star for every time you made me smile today I had a whole galaxy in my hand. And there is no girl I'd rather share this galaxy with than you. So would you like to go out with me sometimes?" A cheeky wink complimented the well picked text perfectly while you kept staring at him like hypnotized. Did he just use a pick up line to ask you out? As the shock subsided you started to giggle with amusement before agreeing to see him again. Seems like your time to shine brightly for someone came sooner than thought.


	3. Spice it up - Kyungsoo

Panting heavily you ran down the hallway in hope to quickly find the right room for your cooking class. Usually you were a very punctual person but it seemed that luck wasn't on your side today. Even worse this was your first time visiting this class so that would be a bad first impression. Glancing once more at the small paper in your hand that told you the directions, you sighed relieved as you could spot the door leading to the cooking class. Only a few more meters separated you from your goal.

Enthusiastically and a little less stressed you approached the door, that had already been closed, before knocking politely. After hearing a voice allowing you to enter you swiftly made your way into the room. All eyes were instantly glued to you but you tried to dismiss them as you apologized for your tardiness. Luckily your teacher was kind enough to let you off and told you to take a seat. As you scanned the area you noticed that everyone had already gathered in teams of two except for one other student.

Quickly you approached the seat before sitting down as quiet as possible since the teacher had resumed talking again. Your reason for joining this course was that you needed to attain at least some cooking skills because you started living on your own recently. Yet as you glanced at the boy next to you the trembling of your heart told you that another reason could be added to the list.

"Hey I'm Y/N. Let's cook well together." you whispered while admiring his features like those big and round eyes or the heart-shaped lips. A little surprised the boy turned to face you and just stared at you for a while. "Oh did I say something wrong or is there something on my face?" with wonder in your voice you started patting your face. As you couldn't find anything you turned your attention back to the boy next to you who chuckled softly while shaking his head.

"No, everything is alright I was just surprised you suddenly talked to me. Oh and my name's Kyungsoo. So let's cook well together." He replied shortly after his expression softening as he seemed to relax a bit around you.

Soon the teacher gave the last instructions before you were able to start creating your own meal. Since today was the first lesson you were going to start of simple by making some rice, grilled vegetables, chicken and your own sauce to go along with it. Quickly Kyungsoo and you divided the work before starting your preparations.

First you started out by washing and cutting the vegetables you would need. Unfortunately you had a bit of a clumsy way of doing so, catching Kyungsoo's attention who had just worked on the rice. "You shouldn't hold the knife too tightly and curl the fingers that hold the vegetable a bit more so you won't get hurt." He instructed with a soft and calm manner that made his words that sounded a little harsh more seem more caring and helpful.

Listening and trying to follow his suggestions you actually managed to do slightly better job than before. Still the dark hair boy chuckled as he saw your finished slices. Pouting you threw the veggies into the already heated pan to cook them. "As long as it tastes good it doesn't matter if it looks bad now." you mumbled sending a playful glare towards Kyungsoo.

"You're not wrong there." He replied his lips curling up into a soft smile while he was elegantly cutting the raw chicken. For a moment you couldn't take your eyes away. Never before in your life did you see someone look so beautiful and content while cooking. Though a bitter thought spread across your mind. There was probably a girl he wanted to impress with his cooking skills and that wasn't you.

Sighing you pulled yourself from your little daydream trying to concentrate on the pan on front of you so the food wouldn't get burnt.

Soon enough the vegetables were done and you put a lid on the pan before putting it away. Kyungsoo had already started roasting the chicken so you decided you'd try to make a sauce. "Uhm ok how should we do this?" you mumbled to yourself as you thought about what would fit this meal best. In the end a sweet yet slightly spicy sauce sounded the best and easiest to prepare to you.

Grabbing all the necessary ingredients you started to mix them up carefully, like you were making a extremely dangerous experiment. All your attention was directed at the task before you so you failed to notice Kyungsoo's eyes being glued to you. Since the moment you sat next to him he could feel his heart racing and his mind swirling. Everything about you was so cute to him. The way you tried so hard to make everything perfect yet messed it up in the end, or the way you bit your lip while concentrating, or the way your laugh sounded like the sweetest tune. He kept staring for so long one of the chicken pieces almost got burnt.

A while later the teacher asked everyone to wrap up and finish their meals. Luckily the two of you had managed to prepare everything pretty decently. At least it looked that way, yet you still had to try it. Looking a little unsure about the outcome you grabbed some of the food before tasting it. To your surprise it turned out well...no wait. What was that? Seems like your sauce had a bit too much spice in it.

Coughing lightly you tried to play it off while glancing at Kyungsoo to see his reaction. Nothing out of the unusual though. Actually he seemed to enjoy it. Relieved you finished your food just with a little less sauce. The teacher walked through the room trying everyone's meal and giving advice before soon ending the class.

"Y/N?" Kyungsoo softly uttered your name catching your attention. You hummed in reply as you busied yourself with washing the dishes. "Could you shortly wait here for me?" He added before leaving the room and a stunned you in it.

You weren't sure why he requested you to stay but you complied. There was this tiny bit of hope lit inside you that wanted you to believe he might like you. Surely you weren't too bad so why couldn't he be at least a little bit interested. Even if he wasn't right now you still had enough lessons coming up to change that fact.

While you were daydreaming once more Kyungsoo approached you before tapping your shoulder as you wouldn't react. A little startled you turned to face him, locking eyes with his bright round ones. He fidgeted around a little, biting his lip.

"There was something I wanted to tell you. So uhm...i-if I'm vinegar, then you must be baking soda. Because you make me feel all bubbly inside." He stuttered nervously but still managed to top it off with a wink and a crooked smirk. Blinking several times you progressed his words. Did he just really use some silly pick up line on you? Does that mean he likes you and you have a chance?

Smiling widely you shook your head while speaking up. "Wow...that was really bad." You couldn't help but laugh seeing a soft pinkish color settled on his cheeks. Then he heard him mumble something about never trusting some Chanyeol again.

"Well what I was trying to ask is...would you like to go out with me sometimes?" Kyungsoo explained regaining his composure. Happily you nodded as you agreed to meet him again. Even though that embarrassing try earlier confused you a little it also showed you his cute and sweet side so you were glad. So in the end you did get more than just a few cooking lessons. What started out to be stressful turned to a wonderful day.


	4. Is that your phone? - Kai

Groaning as you slowly opened your eyes you started to feel a heavy weight on your back. It seemed your dog had cuddled up on top of you while you're were stuck in dream land. Chuckling softly you tried to shift around so he'd carefully fall on the bed and you could slip away to get out of bed. Today was your day off so it was going rather relaxed and slowly.

Stretching your tired joints you noticed movement behind you. Even though you tried to quietly sneak out you had been noticed. Well seems like you shouldn't think about a spy career. Happily wagging his tail he stared at you with his deep brown eyes. A soft smile appeared on your lips as you patted his head and promised to take him for a long walk after breakfast.

Said and done. As soon as all your morning routine plus providing your body with food so you'd have enough energy for the day was finished you left the house with your dog following close behind. Luckily today also turned out to have pleasant weather. That meant you could go for a long stroll without worrying to become cold.

Normally you had a set route for your walks but for some reason it could be fun to change up things a little. You had heard of a park that wasn't too far away and was supposed to be really nice. So why not check it out once, right? Soon you had arrived there and it was indeed a lovely place. Quiet, lots of flowers and trees and it somehow had a nostalgic feeling to it.

"What do you say, Bean? Do you like it?" You asked kneeling down to pat your dogs head before he barked happily. Laughing softly you got back up before starting your walk, exploring the park.

After a while your little Bean started to behave overly excited. He was usually very calm and a little lazy even but right now he kept jumping around before pulling on the leash harshly. Being taken by surprise the leash's end slipped from your hand and Bean started darting off. For a moment you stared after him totally flabbergasted but as you realized what just happened you ran after him.

Calling his name over and over again you followed his trail as fast as you could. 5 to 10 minutes later you found yourself standing under a big tree staring at the chaos of four dogs barking and wildly running in circles. A young man was standing in the middle of the mess trying to calm everyone down. Chuckling yet looking apologetic you approached before softly calling out to the man.

Just as you reached the chaos all four dogs decided it'd be fun to run away together. Sighing you shortly glanced at the young man before the two of you chased after the little rascals. It took a while but eventually the group of dogs stopped. Still out of breath you stepped closer but it seemed they weren't done playing yet. One of the dogs run circled around you making it's leash wrap around your legs. Stumbling backwards you were about to fall but you were caught you just in time.

Embarrassed you looked up at the young man before quickly regaining your composure. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what has gotten into Bean. But it seems he found some friend." you explained quickly what happened while snatching back Bean's leash and bowing apologetically. The young man looked a little confused and embarrassed too yet a sweet and gentle smile spread on his lips. Then as you got your dog back under control the other three calmed down as well.

Now that you had time to take another look at the man you noticed how handsome he is. Especially the sweet yet slightly shy smile that played with his full lips. Suddenly realizing that you were staring for too long you averted your eyes, now looking at his dogs. "Ah! I'm Y/N by the way and this little rascal is Bean. And who you might be?" Thinking it would be nice to strike up a small conversation you started with introductions.

Caught by surprise the man took a moment to reply, but his sweet and soft voice made up for it. "I'm Jongin and these are my babies. Jjangu, Monguu and Jjangah." While telling you each name he also pointed at the corresponding dog. Smiling softly you greeted each of them with pats on their heads.

"Well we should definitely walk together again some time. Maybe a little more relaxed next time." He added as he took in the sight of you getting along so well with his babies. There was no way he could ignore your charms feeling butterflies flutter wildly in the pit of his stomach. The way you laughed, your nose crinkle and your eyes glinting happily. Did he just fall for a stranger?

As you processed his words you looked up at him from your kneeling position before replying. "Sure I'd like that." Inwardly he was totally flipping out, doing little jumps and fist bumps but outwardly he was moderately smiling and nodding lightly.

"Oh is that your phone?" Jongin had averted his eyes shyly as he tried to stop staring at you as he spotted the phone on the ground. Surprised you searched through your pockets but couldn't fit it anywhere so you stated that it must be yours.

Suddenly an idea popped up in Jongin's head as he looked at the screen and surprisingly it was unlocked. "I think it might be broken." He said calmly making you jump anxiously before whining that you just got it recently. "Wait I think I can fix it." He added tapping for a few minutes before showing you the screen. "There it's better now that my number is in your contact list." His words were topped off with a silly smirk and raise of his eyebrow.

Momentarily your expression froze before you burst into laughter. "Wow you're a magician! Thank you!" Chuckling you went along with his dorky way of flirting with you adding a little wink as well. So in the end the two of you parted ways but it surely wasn't the last time you saw each other. First you'd only meet to walk your dogs but soon it turned into various sweet activities.


End file.
